Cult of 141
Overview The Cult of 141 is an organization that calls themselves the "Followers of 141" that claims to be built off of the Reprimand of 141, which is a Nordic group originating in 141 AD in Iceland. The group consists of both Civilians and former Foundation personnel. All members are dressed in long robes with runic inscriptions written on in an unknown substance with CRT monitors or televisions lodged or affixed onto their heads (Unlike BOT-141, these are removable and have holes cut in them for the head). The Group follows their own religion built off of Norse mythology (Hereafter referred to as 141 Norse) The religion is still polytheistic but mainly revolves around Odin much more than any other Norse gods than the original Nordic texts. They believe humanity to be a tumor on the Earth and much of their religion revolves around a ritual performed by the original Reprimand of 141 referred to as the Summoning. Their version of Ragnarök is that that on the instance that humanity commits the worst sin it will ever commit in the 141 cosmological decades of existence, Odin himself will come down from Asgard in the form of the aggressor and punish them. Odin in this state is referred to as the 141. BOT-141 The Cult believes that BOT-141 is Odin. When or how the group learned of it's existence is unknown but since the date of September 12th 2018, they have tried to break 141 out of containment. Failing to do so every time. Surprisingly, BOT-141 is passive to the members and will never attack them even if the members are indistinguishable from Foundation personnel or civilians. Communication An interrogation was conducted with a captured member by B.R.U.C.E. The member was indentified as Julia Parker who was reported missing after being last seen in a small pawnshop with a notable abundance of 1980s era technology and CRT televisions. Transcript * Julia :: Who the fuck are you? * B.R.U.C.E. :: Njörðr. * Julia :: Wait, really? * B.R.U.C.E. :: Fuck no * Julia :: a bottle of cyanide and takes a lethal dosage * Julia :: Dies * is banned from performing interrogations Several graffiti pieces have also been found throughout the facility during containment breaches. Here is a list of notable ones. * Release Odin * Release 141 * Praise 141 * ᚢᛋᛖ ᛏᚺᛖ ᚱᚢᚾᛖᛋ * ᛈᚱᚨᛁᛋᛖ ᛏᚺᛖ ᚷᛟᛞᛋ * Translated from Latin: I know a twelfth one '' if I see up in a tree, a dangling corpse in a noose, I can so carve and colour the runes, that the man walks and talks with me. '' This was later found to be an excerpt from ''Hávamál ''Other Runic inscriptions were found but translated to indecipherable gibberish, These are thought to be enchanting runes. Trivia * The Cult believes Subject 13 to be Thor. * The Cults' worst failure involved the death of all of their field personnel directly after mistaking Frik Boi for the Norse Goddess, Frigg.